Will Our Love Last?
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Takari fic! Takeru and Hikari are finally together, but something terrible happens...will they be able to stay together? Or will they be parted? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe.
1. How We Came To Be

Will Our Love Last?

Summary: Very long Takari. Major Takari. D-D-Daikari -washes off hands- fans leave and never come back. I HATE D-D….You get the idea. And I am not giving away too much if the fic for you people. I Love Takari!

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. If it did, I would make the ending a Takari and Taiora. And sadly, it's not mine…sniffle

A/N: Even the original plot doesn't belong to me! **I kinda got the ideas from two fics that belong to Ridley (username of the author). Ridley is the best author ever and make sure you read their fics, too! **Oh, and if you see any mistakes, let me now and I may fix them. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru woke up that day feeling as if something was going to happen. "I feel like something wierd's gonna happen…oh well…" sighed Takeru as he got out of bed. He went up and showered, ate and watched time slowly pass by. 'Man…why does time have to go by so slowly?' he thought while staring at the clock. As it neared 7:40, he got up and left his home for the Yagami residence. 'Hika…now that we're together, everything has changed. I can't get my mind off you… If only the others would stop bothering us…'

------------------------------------ Flashback --------------------------------

The Last Year of Junior High

'I have to tell Hikari…but when! When!' Takeru mentally screamed at himself. 'It's no use…she probably likes Daisuke anyway…' he continued sulking until he saw a flier on the bulletin board. "8th Grade Dance, huh?" Takeru said. 'Wait a minute! This is the perfect opportunity!' thought Takeru.

The Next Day

Daisuke had grown into a real jerk over the years…we thought his 'crush' on Hikari would go away…instead, it grew. It grew to the point where he was possessive of her, calling her HIS girl, and getting mad any time a guy would talk to her. It seemed like she didn't like him back, but who knew? Unfortunately, Daisuke had also picked today to ask Hikari to the dance.

"Hey Hikari, wanna go to the dance?" asked Daisuke.

"Uh…um…no. I'm sorry Dai, we're good friends, but that's all I see it as." Hikari sadly said.

"WHAT? Hikari, you're MY girl, and I will MAKE you love me!" shouted Daisuke. "There's someone else isn't there! ISN'T THERE! Well I'll find him and beat him to a pulp!" At this Hikari gasped and begged him not to do it, since almost everyone else knew who it was. "Once he's out of the way, you WILL love me, whether you like it or not," threatened Daisuke. Takeru came up and saw Hikari on the ground crying. He immediately rushed up to Hikari, seeing Daisuke along the way. 'He's done it again…' thought Takeru.

"Hika, what's wrong?" asked Takeru.

"It's -" Hikari tried to tell him, but was interrupted by Daisuke.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' WITH MY GIRL!" he furiously yelled. "She's MY girl and no one but me is allowed to talk to her, especially call her nicknames. Wait a minute…your Takeru…aren't you?"

"Yeah what's it to you? I thought you were a good friend. Now you're just possessive of her. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take Hika -" Takeru was interrupted by Daisuke's fist. "What the hell? What do you think you're doin' !" yelled Takeru.

"Fighting you for Hikari. It doesn't matter. Once I kill you she will be all mine." said Daisuke as he threw another punch hitting Takeru square in the stomach. Takeru keeled over but managed to shout, "She isn't a toy! She's a PERSON and I will not 'fight for her' like an object!"

"SHUT UP YOU ASS HOLE!" yelled Daisuke. A solid kick hit Takeru in the gut again, causing him to fall over onto his back. "What do you think of the weakling now, Hika?" asked Daisuke, obviously proud of himself. Hikari merely went up to Daisuke and slapped him on the face while yelling, "How could you? And never call me by Hika! There's only one person who can ever call me by that name and that's Takeru!"

Hikari walked over to Takeru and was about to check his body for any fatal wounds when she heard Daisuke's voice once again.

"HIKARI YAGAMI! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN!" yelled Daisuke as he brandished a knife and charged toward her.

"HIYA!" shouted someone as they kicked Daisuke in the gut.

"Thank you-" Hikari was caught off guard when she saw the person she least expected to be there. "Taichi! But you were at school already weren't you?" asked a surprised Kari.

"Yep. I was there. But I had this weird feeling you needed me, so I came to check up on you. And boy was I right." said Taichi. Daisuke slowly stood up and prepared to attack his former idol when he felt a strong pair of arms grab him from behind.

"Hey! What the?" yelled Daisuke as he turned around to see Yamato holding him.

"And I brought reinforcements!" said Taichi. Daisuke stopped struggling to see Hikari's reaction as soon as he said the lines he had just thought of.

"What do you think of that baby Takeru now, Hikari?" mocked Daisuke. Hikari helped lift up Takeru and for once spoke her mind to Daisuke.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK OF HIM! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she yelled as she passionately kissed Takeru on the lips. For both of them, it felt like heaven. As much as Daisuke tried, he could not get out of Yamato's grasp. Someone in the sidelines must have called the police, because they arrived 5 minutes later. Takeru ended up in the hospital and Daisuke in a juvenile delinquent center. Ever since that day, Hikari and Takeru's love for each other grew, until they had begun to officially go out.

------------------------------- End Flashback -----------------------------

Sooner than he realized Takeru arrived at Hikari's home and walked with her the rest of the way to school. They shared all of the same periods together, except for 6th period. After school that day when Takeru headed to meet up with Hikari, someone had been following him, and Takeru realized that when he walked past a mirror. 'How do I get her off my tail?' he thought as he heard something in the bushes rustle. 'May as well confront her.' he thought. "Hey, I know you're their! Stop follo -" But Takeru was cut off by something that never should have happened…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WHEEE! Cliffhanger! I hate to read them, but I LOVE to make them. Anyway, I have a school life, so I may not be posting the 2nd Chapter until later, but I guarantee I will once I have some free time. This is a LONG Takari story (overall I mean) and I hope some of you will stick with me until the end! –Shikyo Yaiba


	2. Is It Gone?

Will Our Love Last?

Chapter 2

A/N: Wow…that was kind of a quick update…Anyway, you finally get to hear what happens to Takeru in this chapter…lots of sadness. **Basically a copy of Ridley's 'Despair of Hope'. It's just twisted my way. **There is still a chapter or two after this, so be patient…I'm just beginning to get less homework. Well, on to the story! (Some of you may hate it, but just wait for the end.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Daisuke would get over Hikari and move on. Let Takeru and Hikari be together! –smiles-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MMPH!" Takeru tried to push the girl away, and as soon as he did, he was furious. The one girl that followed him EVERYWHERE and tried to break up Hikari and him kissed him!

"What do you think of that Takeru-kun? Don'tcha wanna break up with Hikari and come with me?" Leiko asked in a seductive voice. "Don't run away, Takeru-kun..."

'I swear! Even her name means arrogant!' thought Takeru. "LISTEN! I ONLY LOVE HIKARI AND THAT'S IT! YOU SHOULD STOP FOLOWING ME AROUND! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I LOVE HER!" he yelled. 'Why is it that I can't hit a girl...I REALLY need to punch her right about now...' Takeru thought. He spun around to meet up with Hikari, but he realized that she was standing there nearby, SEEING the entire thing.

"Oh my god, Hika I'm so glad you're here. I need you're help to get this bitch away from-" but he was cut off by a slap from Hikari. "H-Hika?" was all that Taker could stutter when she slapped him. The physical pain didn't hurt. It was emotional. 'Why would she slap me? What have I done? -gasp- She saw Leiko kiss me!' he realized. "Hika, listen, I didn't kiss her! She was following me and when I turned around to tell her to stop, she jumped up and kissed me! It wasn't my fault!" Takeru reasoned.

"Wasn't your fault my ass!" she yelled. Using a cuss word was Hikari's last resort for anger. Takeru knew this was bad. "I saw you kissing her. There's no need. You want to break up with me right? Even after all that we've been through?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"No! I don't want to break up with you! I would DIE for you Hika, I love you!" Takeru said. 'Why did this have to happen?' Takeru mentally screamed.

"No...it's over," Hikari quietly said as she ran away. 'Why! I thought he loved me! How could this happen?' she thought as she ran for the bus stop.

"Hika...no...NOOO!" screamed Takeru as Hikari ran. "Why? And it's all because of YOU!" he yelled as he pointed at Leiko.

"Who? Little ol' me?" she asked innocently. "But Takeru-kun, now you and I can be together!"

"FORGET IT!" Takeru shouted. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!" After saying that, Takeru ran away, tears filling his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari bursted into her family's household, tears flooding from her eyes. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself.

"Hikari? That you?" asked Taichi as he walked over to the doorway. "OH MY GOD! Hikari, what happened?" yelled Taichi as he saw his sister on the floor, pouring tears out.

"ISAWTAKERUANDLEIKOKISSINGAFTERSCHOOLANDWHENISAWHIMWEBROKEUP!" Hikari cried in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...slow down...What did you say?" asked Taichi.

"I saw Takeru and Leiko kissing after school and when I saw him, we broke up!" said a crying Hikari.

"...Did he break up with you or did you break up with him?" asked an angered Taichi. 'I thought I could trust Takeru with Hikari after all those years...I guess I was wrong...'

"..." Kari was unable to answer her brother's question, so he automatically assumed that Takeru had broken up with her.

"WHY I OUGHTA...I'LL KILL HIM!" screamed Taichi as he stormed out the door. Being too sad to do anything, Hikari merely walked up to her room, laid on her bed, and cried herself to sleep...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru managed to make it home, but was greeted by unhappy looks from his family.

'What's going on?' he mentally asked himself as he looked at his family. But the first words he heard were the last he would ever want to hear from his family...

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: PHWEEEEE! Updated my fic within 2 days...who am I? -looks at self in mirror- Anyhow, I made another cliffhanger, but be glad that I will TRY to update during the weekend. This fic is long, so bear with me. Here's a small preview of what will happen next chapter:

'How could they do this?' Takeru thought. 'Why? What have I done to deserve this? I don't want to die! Hikari! Where are you? I need you...'

---------------------------

Ok, that was a very small taste, but too bad! I'm the author! -acts superior- But you are my readers and I must update or I'll die. -acts unsuperior- Stay with me my readers! I have no clue how long the fic will be, but be assured it should be somewhat less than 10 chapters. R&R Flames are welcome! Until next chapter! -Shikyo Yaiba


	3. I Need You

Will Our Love Last?

Chapter 3

A/N: **I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry! **I tried to update, but my teachers piled reports and projects on me! ...Plus the fact that I just got Kingdom Hearts II... But I'm back! Spring Break is here! **This chapter is also a lot like Abandoned by Ridley. **I'll try to update more often, but no guarantees, alright? On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would not bother with writing a fic. I would instead change the episodes.

* * *

"Hey bro," said Yamato as he looked up from his dinner. 

"Hey! The whole family is together again!" said a very surprised Takeru. Try as he might, young Takeru could not deceive his older brother.

"Takeru, why the long-"

"You know exactly why Yamato!" his father yelled. "That bastard cheated on Hikari! I thought I raised you well, but now it seems I was wrong. Pack your things Takeru. One suitcase. That's it." said his father.

"W-What?" stuttered Takeru. "Why? What do you mean?"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! EITHER PACK UP NOW OR I'LL TOSS YOU OUTSIDE WITHOUT ANYTHING!" screamed his father.

"But Dad, I didn't-"

"Dad, it's almost Christmas. Can't we let Takeru stay with us?" pleaded Yamato.

"I-It's fine..." said Takeru as he walked up the stairs and to his bedroom.'What's going on? Why is my family like this? How did they find out? The only way is if - That's it! Taichi must have told them...just great...' he thought as he packed up some clothes. He grabbed his wallet and his lucky hat before leaving.

"Takeru, what happened?" asked his brother as he came into the room. Takeru told him the whole story, and was about to go when he heard his father screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**TAKERU GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!"**

"I-I got to go...bye Yamato," mumbled Takeru as he hugged his brother. He ran out of the house, looking for a place to eat. 'At least they let me take some things with me...' thought Takeru. "Aha! Pizza Hut!" said Takeru. He ran up to the shop, only to realize it was closed for the holidays. He wandered around the town, searching desperately for food. By now his throat was on fire, and he was unable to speak. 'I can't find food...where can I go!' he thought. 'I know! Sora's house! She's always been like a big sister to me, so I'm sure she'd help me out!' Takeru started for Sora's house when he noticed a jewelry shop and began to think about Hikari. 'Hika...Maybe you'll believe me after I get you something...but what? What?'

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Uh, um...yes, but could you hold on a minute?" asked Takeru. 'What should I get her?' Takeru began looking amongst the many necklaces but saw that none were really suited for Hikari. That is, until he saw one with an engraving on it. "Umm...excuse me, I'd like this one, but can a few more words be added?"

"Why certainly, but it will cost a little extra," replied the clerk. "What would you like it to say?"

"Well..."

* * *

Takeru walked out with a bag in his hands and a smile on his face, despite being thrown out of his home. 'I've gotta head for Hika's home right now.' he thought. 'I hope she'll like it...' He walked out of the store and down the street until he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked and realized that he had just been stabbed by a group of guys who tackled him down and stole his items. 'I can't let them get it...I just can't!' he mentally screamed. He shoved his hand and the bag under a large pile of snow, instantly chilling his hand to the bone. 

"Hey punk, you got anything else?" asked the leader. Takeru slowly shook his head and received and punch in his gut. "Well I think you're wrong," said the leader as he pulled out Takeru's wallet. He slowly adjusted his head to look at the pile of snow where he hid the bag, only to realize that it had been discovered.

"Hey boss, look what I just found! This'll get us plenty of -"

The older teen was cut off by a punch from Takeru, who grabbed the necklace and made a run for it.

'How could they do this?' thought Takeru. 'Why? What have I done to deserve this? I don't want to die! Hikari! Where are you? I need you... Where can I go? Who can I trust?' After 10 minutes of running, he began to lose his strength, unable to go on. He took a slow step, forcing his feet into the cold snow. 'I'm sure I'm almost there...Who am I kidding. I'm not even close! But I have to get there, I have to show Hika that I still care!' Takeru took a final step as he collapsed on the cold ground, falling snow covering him like a blanket...

* * *

A/N: Finally! I hate school...I'll update A LOT more during summer though...school gets out for me on June 15, so starting then, expect some updates. No special preview this time. It would give away too much. See ya! 


	4. You've Found Me

Will Our Love Last?

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys me again! I trying to update, but as always, I am jam packed with homework. The fun thing is, I got to shout "WHEEE!" in my English class today. We're reading The Diary of Anne Frank. I played Anne today and she got to shout "WHEEE!" so I got to shout it too. It was fun. Ok, I'm drabbling.

Disclaimer: I have yet not owned Digimon. Notice I said _yet_. Someday I will. Why are you looking at me that way? Oh, and the stories I used to create this one belong to Ridley. Check out her fics sometime.

**By the way, for once I'm not using 3rd Person POV. It's Hikari's POV at first, but I'll let you know when it changes. And it changes A LOT. Or at least I think it does.**

**

* * *

**

'I guess I cried myself to sleep. It doesn't look like anyone's home. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room, hungry...and alone. I didn't mind that Taichi wasn't home, when I say alone, I mean _him_. How could he have done it? Why would he have done it? Did I not love him enough? I'm so confused.'

I got up from bed, realizing that I hadn't eaten dinner yet. 'I guess it couldn't hurt too bad to go out and find something to eat. That is, if any places were open.'

I steadily walked down the old staircase, hearing creaks whenever I laid my foot down on a step. I opened the door and welcomed the cold air. As I walked outside, the city lights and sounds began to cheer me up. I enjoyed taking walks at night. The beautiful colors of the lights lit up everything from the sky to the snow on the ground. Lost in the beauty of the lights, I took little notice of the large pile of snow ahead. Before I knew it I was falling down, landing on the hard pile of snow. Wait a minute. Snow? Hard? That made no sense. I heard a light grunt beneath me.

"Oh my god! Did I step on a person?" I yelled. I quickly began to push the snow aside, not knowing where the person's face was. As I brushed away the snow, I saw the person was wearing a pair of khakis, with an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and a white t-shirt underneath. Wait...that's what _he_ was wearing! Could it be? I frantically pushed aside the remaining snow, revealing _his_ face to me.

"Kuh-Kuhri...ugh..." he whispered. It was clear enough. He tried to say my name.

"Keru?" I asked, checking for his pulse. I looked up and noticed a light smile on his face. He looked so angelic. I swear he could've sprouted wings and flown up to heaven right now for all I know. But realization struck me: he was in danger. Danger of losing his life. I tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy. So I did the only thing I could. I called Taichi.

* * *

Xx **Takeru's POV **xX

"I still don't think we should have brought him here. Don't you remember what he did to you?"

What? A voice? Who?

"But he was out there in the cold...even if he did that to me I still love him..."

There was no doubt. That was Hikari. I could recognize her angelic voice anywhere.

"H-hika?" I struggled to say her name. My throat was on fire. How long was I out there? My vision is still blurry, but I can tell I'm at the Yagami residence...but those last words... She still loves me...

"Oh my god! Tai! He's waking up!" Hikari said, looking down at me.

"Good. Now I can tell him what I want to." growled Taichi. He yanked me up off the couch, holding me by the collar of my...wait a minute, this isn't even my shirt!

"You're lucky Hikari still loves you. If she didn't, you would be out that window on the ground, dead. Once you get better stay away from her. FAR away." he threatened. I just tried to nod my head, understanding that Tai probably wouldn't forgive me for what had supposedly happened.

I hope I can tell them the truth soon...

"K-Keru?" Hikari was near tears. I steadily brought my arms up and embraced her, forgetting all that had happened. I only wanted to stay here, with her. But those hopes were shattered as soon as I let go of my grip. She looked at me with soft eyes, eyes that I would die for...

* * *

Xx**Hikari's POV**xX

Being in his arms felt so comfortable...I wish I could stay there forever, but I couldn't. I looked at him, and tried to talk to him, but all that came out were tears...tears of happiness that he was still alive.

"Hika, what's wrong? Are you still mad?" His voice was a bit cracked, but I knew why. I mean he was out there for who knows how long!

"I'm- I'm just so happy to see you!" I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said a while ago?" he slowly asked. I could tell. He had sadness and guilt in his tone, but right now, I could care less about what happened. "Hika, can you give me a chance to explain?" he pleaded. I nodded, seeing as I never gave him a chance earlier.

Time flew by as he explained his conflict with Leiko, and after the story ended, I was dumbstruck. I had falsely accused Takeru, the person I love most, without even giving him a chance to explain! How could I have done this!

* * *

Xx**Takeru's POV**xX

I looked at her after telling the story...I actually kind of regretted telling her. The expression of her face showed great remorse, and that made me feel like the worst person ever to live. Suddenly, she jumped into my arms and hugged me. I hope she knows that I love her, and only her. Just then the worst thing happened...

* * *

A/N: Yay cliffhangers! Well, what you read next chapter will be something you won't be expecting...it might give you a laugh. Next chapter is the final chapter! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed on my stories for sticking with me until the end! And I will be starting another Takari some time soon. It'll be Action/Adventure/Romance if anyone was wondering. And I now, I shall become a slave of my homework. Ja ne!


	5. Our Love Will Always Last

Will Our Love Last?

Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! Final chapter! And my action/adventure/romance is on hold. I have a really good idea for another Takari fic. Okay, the beginning of this fic may make you laugh. Or fall off your chair. I have tons of homework, so you better appreciate this chapter...I SAID APPRECIATE IT! ...Umm...I sorta got carried away. -sweatdrop- **For now it's in Takeru's POV.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But someday, I will create a digital world! And I will travel there and leave all of you behind! Mwahahahahahaha! ...You can ignore the evil laugh...

...I coughed. I started a coughing fit and had to let go of my love. Damn illnesses. Why can't they just leave you alone when you're peaceful?

"Keru, are you okay?" she asked.

"As long as you're around," I gasped. Then my stomach growled. Great, now hunger is becoming a problem. "Umm...Hika? I'm kind of..."

"Hungry, right? I know I heard you stomach. Here, let me get some chicken soup. It should help." she laughed. I blushed when she said that.

'Aww man...it was going so well...great, I'm sick AND hungry.' I thought. I began to zone out, thinking about what I did to deserve a second chance with her. Was it a blessing of the gods? Or was it true love?

"Hey, Takeru, you there?"

"Huh? What?"

"I sear, you day dream too much," she laughed. I could tell she was trying to stifle a giggle, but to no avail. She burst out laughing, and at what I had no clue.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I finished my bowl.

"Look at your clothes."

I looked down. 'That's right! I'm not in my clothes! But wait a minute, that means...'

"I'm too sexy for my love..." I read aloud. "What the heck? Does Tai really wear this?"

"Yes...wait, how did you know it was Tai's?" she asked.

"He's the only other guys here, so I just assumed..."

"Oh, I see. By the way, do you know what day it is today?"

"Nope. I don't even know how long I was asleep."

"It's Christmas. You slept for five days straight. But here, I still got this for you." she said, handing me a box. I carefully unwrapped her present to me, revealing a picture frame with a picture of us inside. It was from our first date together, my arm around her waist, her hand on my chest.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered. "I'll treasure it forever. Thank you, Hika." I kissed her lightly on the forehead, and after I did, I looked at her face, which was as red as a cherry. "Aww c'mon! You're still embarrassed? I thought you got over this years ago!"

"Yeah but...it's nice to know that you like it..." she said.

"And I have something for you too..." Automatically, my hand went down to the pocket in the pants, but I realized that it wasn't there. Then again, I was wearing Tai's clothes. Maybe I should ask him...

"Missing something?"

"Tai? Hey have you seen - "

"Yes I have. And sorry about earlier. You know how I am." he apologized.

"Yeah, Hika's reliable, overprotective big brother," I laughed. Taichi tossed something to me, and I caught it unknowingly and when I got a glimpse of it, I saw that it was the necklace that I bought for Hikari.

"Well, looks like your brother found my gift," I said sheepishly. I handed her the box, and I swear, just seeing her reaction was enough for me to die happy.

**Hikari POV**

"It's beautiful..." I whispered. The necklace was made of rose quartz, my favorite stone...but I looked at it closer, I saw an engraving. "Takeru and Hikari - Together Forever," I read aloud. I looked up with tears in eyes and hugged my one and only true love. I thanked him and immediately put the necklace. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. We went outside for a night walk, when we saw the most beautiful thing...a meteor shower.

"Look at it, Hika...I think you should make a wish."

'I wish we will stay together for all eternity.' I thought.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, holding me tightly.

"Didn't you know that if you tell a wish, it won't come true?"

"Yeah..."

"Our love will always last, Hika..." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder, looking up at the stars...

A/N: Finally done. And about that whole rose quartz thing, I saw it in another fic a long time ago, but I can't remember the title or who it was from. It may be from Ridley. XP But I don't own that. Thanks for sticking with me! Special thanks to **JyouraKoumi, Lord Pata, Kingdom219, Tired Swimmer, and HikariKanna.** Until my next fic! - Shikyo Yaiba


End file.
